Rule 1: Don't Fall in Love with a Malfoy
by DaniiWeasley7
Summary: Rose Weasley never payed attention to Scorpius Malfoy,what happens when she starts to work with him for Prefect duty. Will they fall in love or will their families past prejudices keep them apart? Co-written by born.for.this.misery.
1. Rules at Magical Train Stations

**Hi everyone, this is a Rose/Scorpius fan fiction written by my crazixxladi and myself. We have tried to stay as true to the story as we could but we had to play with the ages to fit the story. Hope you enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling.**

**Chapter 1: Rules at Magical Train Stations**

Rose Weasley sighed and looked out the window of her family's muggle car. '_Lords knows how Dad ever managed to get a muggle driving licence,' _she thought_._ London was raining; it was full of clouds and fog. It was depressing weather but nothing could change her ecstatic mood. Not on the day she started her sixth year of Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

She was sitting in the car with the other three Weasleys, her genius mother, Hermione, her overprotective father, Ron and her bratty but lovable little brother Hugo, who was starting his fourth year.

"Are you not excited to go back this year Rosie?" her father asked. Rose smiled.

"Of course I am, it's just, something is telling me this year is going to be different and I don't know what to make of it." She replied and Ron nodded his head, he coouldn't help but notice just how much she reminded him of her mother.

"Make the most of it Rosie, when you're my age you will wish you were sixteen and young." He said and chuckled, "and don't worry, excitement will find you, it always does"

Rose doubted that, in the last five years of schooling, extraordinarily ordinary. Unlike her mum and dad along with her uncle Harry Potter, who by the time they were starting sixth year, had saved the philosophers stone, figured out who opened the chamber of secrets, gone back in time, been involved in the Triwizard Tournament (which hasn't happened since then because Cedric Diggory died) witnessed Voldermort's return and fought death eaters at the ministry of magic.

Rose's parents sometimes told stories about their time at Hogwarts and when they went to go fight Voldemort so the family knew a lot about the subject even though they spared some of the 'gory details'. Rose even read every book on the matter. She also sometimes asked her Uncle Harry about some things that happened but she knew not to push it too far because he didn't like being made the hero in something that had taken away so many good people's lives. She knew it haden't all been smooth sailing but still she envied that kind of excitement.

They pulled up at Kings Cross; there was a frenzy of people already gathering near the entrance. Rose took her trunk from the car and the Weasleys made their way towards platforms nine and ten. As Rose ran through the wall between platforms nine and ten she couldn't help felling scared about what was coming this year. She was excited to be a prefect, really she was but she was scared to fail something both her parents did so well at. Plus for some reason she just wasn't able to shake the feeling that something big was going to happen this year. Rose found herself on the magical platform nine and three quarters. The platform was crammed full Witches and Wizards each either hurrying to get themselves on the train or hurrying to get someone else on the Hogwarts Express and of course saying goodbye to loved ones.

In the middle of the panic Rose saw some of her extended family. The Potters, her Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny and James, Albus and Lily. Her uncle Bill, her Aunt Fleur and her cousin Louis and her Uncle Percy, her Aunt Audrey and her twin cousins Molly and Lucy.

"Hey guys." She said and kissed them all on the cheek. Choruses of "Hey Rosie" or "Hello Rose" came from her family. After everyone greeted each other and spoke of what they had been doing since they saw her last until finally, her father spoke.

"Okay rules" all the children groaned, every year, before they left, the adults came up with a list of what they could not do this year based on bad things that happened in the last years, and it just kept getting longer and longer.

"Okay oldest first," her Uncle Harry started.

"James, no snogging girls in the room of requirement, you know nobody is meant to know about that room."

"Rosie" Rose's father said, "No freaking out over exams, they are not until the end of the year." Rose smiled, she was always told she was like her mother in that way but Rose always liked to be prepared. "Also stay away from Malfoy." Rose looked over to where Ron was looking, there were three figures. Rose recognised them as the Malfoys, Draco, Astoria and the somewhat dashing Scorpius, who was in her year at Hogwarts. Rose knew that her dad didn't like him but he had never done any thing to prove that he was as horrible as his own father.

"Ronald, let it go," her mother spoke softly. Ron looked back at the family.

"Okay, Albus," Ginny, spoke, trying to break the tension that was in the air. "No getting Rose to do your homework. You are just as smart as her, just lazier; you can do your own"

"Lily and Hugo," Hermione cut in, "if I get one more owl from Neville to tell me that you have played a prank or teamed up with Peeves to wreak havoc on the school. You guys will be severely punished."

"Molly and Lucy," Uncle Percy said to his twin daughters, "please do not be minions in Lily and Hugo's plans and no getting into fights with Slytherins, they might be Slytherins but you guys are Gryffindors, we are better than that."

"Louis," Aunt Fleur looked lovingly at her youngest child, "do 'ave fun my dear, we 'ope you get into Gryffindor but if you 'aven't, we will love you anyway."

"All of you," Uncle Harry said, "look after Louis, you all know what it was like your first year and watch out for each other and have fun and study hard."

Rose started to load her stuff on the train then looked at her dad.

"Goodbye daddy, I'll owl you every week at the least okay." She hugged him and he whispered in her ear,

"Love you Rosie," then she was eloped in a hug from her mum who assured her that she would do fine.

Then everyone started to say goodbye. She hugged all her Uncles and Aunts then a whistle came from the train. There was a rush to get on the train. Rose and her cousins got in then the door closed. Everyone bustled together at the window, sticking out their hands to say goodbye.

The train started moving and slowly her cousin's left until it was she and Louis. He looked slightly nervous and uneasy.

"You'll be fine Louis, you're a Weasley, were always fine." She patted his hair and after one last look at the speck that was the platform, they made their way to the carriage with their friends and families inside.

**Please Review**

**D and Em.**

**Xx**


	2. The Joys of Being a Weasley!

**Hi, thanks to those who reviewed. Em and I are extremely grateful.**

**DISCLAIMER: J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 2: The Joys of Being a Weasley!**

Rose Weasley rushed furiously down to the prefect's compartment. She was talking to her best friend Paige and she lost track of time. She was going to be late but she hoped that her cousin Albus would cover for her. _'I should have used that muggle watch grandma Granger got me, with the alarm.'_ She scolded herself. She slid opened the glass compartment door and saw that everyone was looking at her, a blush painted her cheeks. She muttered an apology to the heads and sat down next to her cousin, an amused smile was playing at his lips. She glared at him and listened to what the heads had to say.

"Okay this year will be different," the head boy, Conner Patricks,said, "to promote inter house unity we will switch partners. You will be with this partner for all duty during the year." Rose nodded her head with the heads. It didn't sound so bad, she recognised people from her classes. Her eyes rested on no other but Scorpius Malfoy, the Slytherin prefect. Rose had a lot of classes with him, but she stayed away from him as her father wished. He was incredibly popular, with every girl after him. He wasn't conceited though, Rose secretly thought he detested the attention. He was smart too, coming second to Rose herself.

"Anyway, the partners for this year are:

Lisa Smith, Hufflepuff and Alexander Turnball, Ravenclaw.

Evanna Abbott, Ravenclaw and Albus Potter, Gryffindor.

Lucinda Sinters, Slytherin and Eric Peterson, Hufflepuff.

Rose Weasley, Gryffindor and Scorpius Malfoy, Slytherin.

Thank you and happy patrolling."

They were dismissed and Rose could not believe her luck. Her dad was going to flip when he found out, _'If he ever finds out,'_ she added mentally, she could refrain from telling her dad the truth. Rose hated lying to her parents, but it was to protect them. She still couldn't fathom why her dad hated the Malfoys so much, I mean, in the past they made horrible mistakes but it has been twenty- five years since the end of Voldemort. Get over it.

"Rosie," her cousin Albus called her, "you should have used that muggle contraption that your grandparents gave you, you know the one that makes that horrible noise when you're late." He laughed and Rose glared at him.

"It's called a watch Al, and anyway, you're usually my alarm so it's your fault." Al laughed again. She looked around for Scorpius, who was being flirted, badly, by Evanna Abbott, an uncomfortable look on him face that the Ravenclaw was oblivious too.

"Excuse me Evanna," Rose said as sweetly as she could, despite her irritation, "if you don't mind, I would like to get my prefect duty out of the way as quickly as I can, and to do that, I would need my partner." Evanna shot her an annoyed look and said in a sickly fake sweetness.

"Of course Rose, Scorpius and I were just getting to know each other, but if patrolling the train is so important to you then I'll just have to let him go."

She backed away and relief swept Scorpius' face. Rose gave Albus a sympathetic look and she and Scorpius made their way to their assigned carriage.

"Thanks for that Rose. You really saved me back there." Scorpius said, relieve evident in his velvety voice. Rose was starting to see why it made every girl swoon.

"No problem." She said quietly. Scorpius stayed quiet and Rose looked along the carriage. It was getting awkward. Summoning the Gryffindor bravery, she asked,

"How were your holidays?" Scorpius turned to look at her. She noticed something different about him, something she did not notice before. Something was telling her it had been there before, but she was too ignorant to notice. Scorpius had the most beautiful grey eyes, similar to his fathers, but flecked with gold that made them seem more sincere and warm. He also had inherited his father's blond hair, but unlike Draco's, it was unruly, natural, not slicked back or styled to perfection. He was taller than his father, he was muscular, from playing Quidditch and from the talk in the girl's bathroom, had great abs, though no one could prove it.

"It was alright, I guess, it was pretty boring, I mostly practised shooting goals for Quidditch." He replied, waking Rose out of her thoughts. "Yours?" he asked looking at her. She had noticed that she was no longer the eleven year old girl his father had told him to stay away from, but a beautiful sixteen year old woman. Her eyes were a dark sapphire, like they were going to become her mother's hazel but then decided not too at the last minute. Her hair was a dark red colour and no longer bushy, but now fell in perfect curls down her back. Her skin was white and flawless; a light dusting of freckles covered her nose. She had every boy after her, but the Weasley boys wouldn't let anyone near their women.

Rose laughed, "I was tortured for half the holidays, my cousin Victoire was getting married the week before my birthday. But besides that, I played Quidditch with my family." Scorpius asked her what the wedding was like, he had never seen one.

"Well, the Weasley ones are rowdy. There are thousands of us. We were at the Burrow in a tent. Grandma Weasley was trying hard to impress everyone and we have this wacky Aunt Muriel, dad hates her, he said that evil doesn't die." They both laughed.

They reached the last compartment, which was empty except for two people snogging. Rose immediately recognised the black messy hair. She slid open the sliding door and yelled,

"JAMES!" the couple jumped up in surprise and Rose's cousin's eyes went wide in fear.

"You can't go five minutes without breaking a rule can't you?" Rose bellowed on.

"Rosie, it's not what it looks like I swear…." James trailed off when he saw who was behind his cousin.

"Oi! What's he doing here?" he shouted, "you blame me for breaking a rule, but you are with Malfoy! Oh I cannot wait 'till Uncle Ron hears this."

Rose blushed furiously; she grabbed her wand and poked into James' chest.

"I'll have you know that I am on prefect duty you git. And if you tell my dad I'm partners with Malfoy, I'll tell Aunt Ginny who really set off the Dungbombs at Uncle Harry's party." James' eyes went wide in fear.

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me Potter." She hissed back. James held his hands up as if to signal that he was surrendering. Rose, satisfied, stifled a giggle and walked out of the compartment. They were barely walking for thirty seconds before she started laughing. Scorpius joined her. They walked back with smiles on their faces until Rose signalled that they arrived at her compartment. Scorpius looked inside to see many red heads doing various activities. They said a shy goodbye and Rose opened the compartment door, to see inquisitive glances from all her cousins.

She sighed; she knew she would have to explain a lot to her family after that exchange.

Oh, the joy of being a Weasley!

**Hoped you enjoyed that. Please review, it means a lot.**

**D and Em.**


	3. Pheonix Tears

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I especially liked this review.**_

_**To **__**XxrandomxX**_

_**I told Em about your review and she called me a doofus. I forgot to explain that it was a digital watch and that Albus is sometimes very thick.**_

_**Anyway here is the next chapter.**_

_**DISCLAIMER:We do not own Harry Potter it belongs to J.K Rowling. If We did, I would make Voldermort have eight Horcurxes,**_** and Em would make sure Ron didn't own any shirts.**

**Chapter 3: Phoenix Tears**

Rose Weasley blushed, it was something she did quite well. It had been an hour since she had been back from prefect duty and her nosy cousins were still asking her questions. She refused to answer except to say that Scorpius was her prefect partner for the rest of the year. That set off a series of mix reactions. Hugo turned red to his ears, something he picked up from his father, Ron; Albus already knew and frankly didn't care, poor little Louis just sat there quietly freaking out about starting his first year and Lily, Molly and Lucy all squealed. Scorpius Malfoy may have been forbidden but there was no denying he was…well…a sex god.

Rose couldn't wait to get off this train. Her only comfort was that James didn't enter their carriage. She loved her cousin dearly, but he infuriated from time to time and she couldn't begin to imagine if he knew the truth; Malfoy was her prefect partner and she had never loved responsibility more.

She buried her head into Hogwarts a History she had read this book so many times and she didn't care that everybody thought she had read it enough times, it was fascinating, every time she read it, she learned something new. She was her mother's Daughter after all or so everybody said.

The train pulled up at Hogsmead station, and Rose and her family got out off the train. There were a swarm of people as they jostled on the station, first years looking lost and scared in the crowed of people. Rose felt Louis next to her, straining his neck to see a very tall figure that they knew so well, in the crowd. Rose looked for the familiar figure in the crowd. She then spotted him; he was about twice her height, his once wild black hair streaked with grey. He boomed,

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there Louis, mus' be excited to be startin'. Well hello there Rose, good summer?"

"Summer was relaxing but I am rather excited to be back." She said, the remembered a message, "Oh and mum and dad day hi."

"O' good, tell 'em I say hi as well, miss 'em like crazy. Well we mus' be off, come on Louis." He patted Rose's youngest cousin's red hair affectionately and Louis followed Hagrid while he was booming "Firs' years!"

Rose smiled to herself. She had known Hagrid since she was born. He was always cheerful, but now in his old age a bit forgetful, he married the Bauxbatons headmistress Madem Olympe`and they had a long distance marriage, but they didn't mind, they are madly in love.

She followed the crowd to where the carriages were. They looked like they were pulling themselves when in fact; Thestrals were pulling them. They were invisible, except to someone who has seen death, according to Luna's son Lorcan, who told Lily their first year. Rose's uncle Harry could see them. She quickly found her cousins and they were on their way to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Rose sat next to Albus on the Gryffindor table, people where still filing in, she couldn't help but notice when Scorpius made his way to the Slytherin table. She was anxiously waiting for them all to sit down so the sorting could begin. She remembered her sorting with a smile, she was nearly sorted into Ravenclaw, but the hat said that she had too much courage that shouldn't be wasted. Rose still didn't know what the hat meant, but was happy with its choice.

Professor Longbottom brought out the old wooden stool and the old dusty hat that decided their fate.

The first years entered the Great Hall, all of them looking scared and nervous; she tried to look out for her cousin but couldn't even see his famous Weasley hair.

The Sorting hat's brim suddenly opened and it sang:

'_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can top them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends, _

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!'_

The Sorting hat finished and Professor Longbottom pulled out a roll of parchment. He read the first name off the lost.

"Bones, Amanda," a small ginger haired girl came up and sat nervously on the stool, her legs dangling. The hat was placed on her head.

"Hufflepuff," the Hufflepuff table cheered and Amanda skipped over to her new table.

"Gryffindor,"

"Slytherin"

"Ravenclaw"

"Hufflepuff" the sorting hat sorted first years into their houses until it finally reached the 'W'.

"Weasley, Louis" the Great Hall went quiet, and all the Weasley's straightened up and looked towards the sorting hat. Their littlest cousin walked towards the hat, his face white as a sheet. He sat down and Professor Longbottom gave him a little smile of encouragement and placed the hat on his head. The sorting hat opened his mouth, and Rose shut her eyes chanting _Gryffindor, Gryffindor_.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the sorting hat boomed across the great hall. Rose cheered happily. James stood up and whistled loudly and the twins called out "Yay Louis!"

Louis made his way to the Gryffindor table, he felt immensely relieved, he was in Gryffindor. He sat down and was clapped on the back by his fellow first years. Now he finally belonged.

After the feast, everyone was dismissed and Rose and Albus, being the Gryffindor prefects, walked over to where the first years were sitting.

"Welcome to Gryffindor. I'm Rose Weasley and this is Albus Potter and we are your Gryffindor prefects. Follow us to the Gryffindor common room." Rose said sweetly, the she turned to Albus, "you lead, and I'll round up the back." Albus scratched his head.

"Sounds like a good idea Rosie, but I don't know the password." Rose rolled her eyes at her cousin and suppressed the urge to hit him over the back of his head.

"Fine you take the back, I'll lead." She motioned for the first years to follow her and they made their way to the Gryffindor common room, pointing out special things on the way. There was a big crowd blocking the portrait of the fat lady, who was singing, again. Rose covered her ears and yelled,

"Phoenix tears"

"Alright girlie, no need to shout, I swear no one appreciates talent in this school." She muttered as she swung open. Everyone gave a glad smile to Rose as they walked through the entrance. They gathered into the common room.

"Okay, boy's dormitories upstairs to your left and girls upstairs to your right."

They scurried off, Louis saying goodnight to his cousins. Rose dragged herself to the familiar surroundings of her dormitory, said a goodnight to her best friend Paige and fell asleep on her bed. She wasn't sure what but she just had a feeling about this year, something was going to happen and she was glad to be back to experience it, whatever _it_ was.

_**So yeah that's the third chapter, hope you enjoyed it.**_

_**D. and Em!**_


	4. I'm not Broken!

**Hey guys. Thank you so much for all who reviewed! Just a quick author's note to tell you that my co-writer crazixxladi; has changed her name to .. I have already changed this on the summary. Check out her stuff! Sorry for the prolonged update guys but you know with Christmas and New Year's we were really busy. I hope it is worth the wait. =)**

**DISCLAIMER: All of Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. Just Paige, Aaron and Luke belong to Em and I.**

**Chapter 4: I'm not Broken!**

"Wake up Rosie" the annoying chipper tone of Rose Weasley's best friend Paige Bray said. Rose groaned; she strongly disliked getting up in the morning.

"Rose Weasley, get up!" she yelled this time, pulling the blankets from Rose's grasp. Rose got up reluctantly all the while glaring at her best friend who smirked smugly. She put on her uniform and carefully attached her prefect's badge. It gleamed in the mirror. Today was her first day of classes and she was nervous and excited. At breakfast, Professor Longbottom, as she was forced to call him at school, was talking to all the sixth years about their future. Rose was still undecided, when she was little, she wanted to be an Auror like her father and uncles, and then when she was in her first year she wanted to go into magical law like her mother. Now she was leaning towards a healer at St. Mungo's. She felt conflicted because she knew she was quite capable to pursue them all. She and Paige exited the Gryffindor common room and walked towards the great hall, Rose secretly hoping she hadn't taken so long that she missed a particular blonde.

They made their way towards the Gryffindor table, Paige muttering nervously as it would be the first time she would speak to Albus since the holidays. Paige has had a crush on Albus since third year when he saved her from Rose's older and more annoying cousin Fred, who decided to demonstrate his father's products on her.

Rose kissed all her cousins at the top of the head, then sat next to Lily. James was missing; no surprise there. Rose tried to discreetly look over to the Slytherin table, where Scorpius Malfoy sat, his friend Luke who was sitting beside him, whispered something in his ear and Scorpius immediately looked up and smiled at Rose. She felt a soft burning spread across her cheeks. She looked down and pretended to listen intently to Lily, who was saying something about shopping in Hogsmede. _Great, _she thought, _they will drag me along now. _

Rose didn't hate fashion; she liked to look good on occasions but being comfortable would always be number one on her list. She didn't get why people would change themselves for others. She had tried it and not only got heartbroken, but nearly lost herself in the process. She felt a pang in her chest at the thought of what he wanted her to do. It was Paige and Albus, who were sworn to secrecy, who made her realise the mistake and who helped her find herself again. No one in the family knew Rose had a boyfriend last year. Her family concluded that she dropped Quidditch because she was stressed with O.. And no one would be told otherwise.

Paige, followed later by Albus left to go see the Head of House and Rose knew that she would have to go soon as well. She ate her toast quietly, lost in her own world. Thoughts of the future, of Aaron and of Scorpius filled her mind. Her family didn't try to speak to her as they recognized her thinking face. It consists of a line between her furrowed eyebrows and her biting her lip with her face downcast. Then a Gryffindor second year, a friend of Molly and Lucy, tapped her on the shoulder and gave her a note. Rose made her way to the Head of Gryffindor's office.

She knocked on the door, after being told to come in, she was greeted with the familiar sight of Neville behind his desk.

"Hi Uncle Nev- I mean, good morning Professor Longbottom." She said, foolishly forgetting that she wasn't at home anymore and blushed. Neville laughed.

"Hey Rosie, come, sit down and tell me what you are thinking of doing after school." He said warmly. Rose sat down nervously.

"Well, I've always wanted to be an Auror, like Uncle Harry and dad," Neville nodded. "But everyone expects me to go into Magical Law like mum." He nodded again, "but I've always fancied the thought of becoming a healer."

Neville sat and thought. Rose would be good at all these things. From her O.W.L scores, she could do all of them, he already knew that his old friend Ron did not want his daughter to become an Auror. It was too dangerous for his 'princess'. Magical Law was a good way to go, but hard for women, Hermione had to work hard at first to get to law, being a woman, even one of the Golden Trio. However Rose would benefit from being a healer. Rose had always had a kind heart, always helping others. But it was all her choice.

"Well, you will excel in all of them... and I will help you achieve whatever you want to do. Do whatever you want to Rose, not what others tell you to" he said and Rose nodded, she found that with Uncle Neville's guidance she was able to decide quickly on what she wanted to do.

"I want to become a Healer at St. Mungo's." She said confidently and Neville smiled. They talked about how she would need to do all her lessons like before. She had a full timetable, which Professor Longbottom was worried about but Rose assured him that she would be fine.

As their meeting was coming to a close, Professor Longbottom straightened up and told Rose that Professor McGonagall would like to see her in her office after your classes, and not to forget that she is an animagus. Rose understood that he was talking about her Password.

Rose's classes went rather quickly. It pleased her to discover that she was in a lot of classes with Scorpius Malfoy, who was studying to become an Auror like Albus. Soon they were all finished and Rose made her way towards the Headmistress' office, at the gargoyle, she said "animagus" and she walked to the door. She knocked and on McGonagall's reply, she entered the round office. Portraits of all Hogwarts' previous headmasters were eyeing Rose and she felt nervous. Professor McGonagall was sitting at her desk, under the portrait of Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape who were fast asleep, snoring. She felt nervous. Sitting in a chair in front of McGonagall was her cousin James. _What has he done now?_ She thought suspiciously.

"Miss Weasley, please take a seat. She motioned to the chair next to James'. "I believe you had your meeting with Professor Longbottom this morning?" she asked and Rose nodded.

"Very well. Now Mr. Potter here has brought to my attention that the Gryffindor Quidditch team hasn't been doing its best since you left. As you are well aware Gryffindor is my house and I will see to it that if you decide to resume playing you will be guaranteed a place on the team this year. I want the best for Gryffindor."

Rose looked in horror at her cousin. How dare he meddle in her business?

"I hope that you try out again for the team this year. As you know your cousin is captain, it would mean a lot to the Gryffindor team if they had you back. I will let you discuss it." She gracefully walked out of the office, leaving Rose and James. She glared at her cousin.

"How dare you." She said slowly, venom in every word. James didn't flinch. He was use to the Weasley temper, as his mum was one.

"I want to help Rosie." He said calmly.

"Yeah right, help me or you James." Rose nearly yelled. "James Potter, oldest son of Harry Potter, heartthrob, captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Oh no, he has to have the best Quidditch team." Angry tears ran down Rose's cheeks.

"That is not true Rose, I want to help you. I watched you play Quidditch with the family and I have never seen you happier than when you play. I know what he did to you." James said and Rose froze. What did he know?

"I know that he hurt you Rose in more ways than one. You cannot let him win, you love Quidditch and you are going to play it." More tears fell down Rose's cheeks as she thought of her ex-boyfriend Aaron McAlister. This was a secret that she kept hidden from her family.

"You don't know anything!" She screamed. "What you think I'm broken, huh? Oh, no Rose Weasley's broken. I got through this. I didn't need anyone's help. Nobody knew what was going on then so don't think now because somehow you found out, you can waltz in and try and save me. I saved myself! I had to! I'm not some china doll, I'm not glass! I won't break, not again."Then she cried. James put his arm around his younger cousin as she cried for the first time in six months.

After a few minutes, Rose calmed down, she turned to her cousin and said,

"I'll show up at try outs okay. Just don't tell anyone about this, it stays in this room." Her cousin nodded. Suddenly Rose remembered something.

"I have to go prefect duty. I'm late." She kissed her cousin's head and ran to the fourth floor corridor. Scorpius was waiting for her. When she looked at him, everything else seemed unimportant.

"Sorry I'm late." She said and blushed. She was rewarded with Scorpius' chuckle. Which made her heart melt.

"Don't worry about it." Rose's cheeks continued to burn. It felt nice being with Scorpius.

"Hey, are you okay?" he said, tenderly.

"I'm fine… now," Rose smiled up at him not entirely sure what she meant. Was she fine because she had finally gotten some of her feelings off of her chest, because she would be playing Quidditch again or because she was here, with him. Scorpius Malfoy.

**Well that was the Fourth chapter. I just thought that Rose and James should have some bonding time. She will have lots more bonding times with her cousins.**

**Review!**

**D. and Em!**

**Xx**


	5. Did Someone Say Halloween?

**Thank you everyone for your reviews and patience. We know it has been longer than six months since the last chapter and I had started this in March, but unfortunately we have changed this chapter a lot and are finally sort of happy with it!**

**Okay enough talking. Enjoy Chapter 5!**

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. Em and I only have our imagination and an obsession with her characters!**

**Chapter 5: Did Someone Say Halloween?**

As September passed Rose Weasley in a flurry of lessons and prefect patrols, she found herself facing the inevitable Halloween. Since her parents first year of facing a troll on this particular day, that particular holiday has never been normal. As October drew to a close, the events surrounding Rose were peculiar and Rose had a feeling that this Halloween would be something no one would forget. In the past month, one thing had changed in Rose's life, that being her relationship with Scorpius Malfoy. They had become quite close, having nearly the same classes and patrol timetable. They realised their shared passion for Quidditch, both positioned as Chaser in their teams.

The Gryffindor Quidditch tryouts were easy for Rose, despite the fact that she reluctantly agreed. James knew however, that as soon as Rose was in the air, that she wouldn't be able to resist. He knew his little cousin too well. She got her Chaser position with no fight.

As Halloween tradition, third years and above were allowed to go to Hogsmead for the day. As Rose was a prefect, she and Scorpius were to enjoy their day but also keep an eye on things, be an 'example', in the words of Headmistress McGonagall. They had to stick together… not that they were complaining.

She rode in the carriages with Albus, Paige and James. She couldn't help but notice that Scorpius and Luke were in the next carriage. Rose felt a blush grace her cheeks at the thought of spending the day with Scorpius. Holding hands, the crunch of the autumn leaves beneath their feet. _'Whoa, Rose, you and Scorpius are only friends remember and if your parents find that out, you'd be hexed to oblivion.' _She couldn't let her feelings for Scorpius grow. She couldn't ruin their friendship.

Rose sent Paige a smile, whose face was in a permanent blush as she sat next to Albus, Paige sent back a scowl, Albus was spending the day with Evanna Abbott and she wasn't happy about that. Rose hoped that Paige told Albus her feelings soon; he was the second son of the Boy Who Lived, not to mention Gryffindor Seeker. He wasn't going to stay single for long.

They finally made it to Hogsmead, Scorpius and Luke waiting for them. Rose said hi to Luke, who along with Scorpius had become a good friend to Rose. She then turned to Scorpius.

"So what do you want to do first Scorpius?" Rose asked. Scorpius looked at the red head; normally the Weasley and Potters spend most of the day at their Uncle's store. Normally he and Luke just got a butterbear at the three broomsticks.

"I don't mind really, what would you like to do?" he asked and Rose smiled, Aaron always wanted to do what he wanted and never even asked Rose if she would like to do anything. She thought for a moment, she wanted to show Scorpius things that are special to her. She pulled on his arm and giggled. "Come on."

Rose pulled Scorpius along until they were further away from Hogsmead. They reached the old and rusty fence that separated the vast countryside to the quaint village.

"Look over there Scorpius." Rose pointed to the crumbling old house, known as the Shrieking Shack. Rose looked at Scorpius as he studied the rickety house.

"Not to sound ignorant and offend you Rose, but it's just a house." Rose frowned, she was sure that Scorpius would know how important this 'house' was in both their family histories. But then, maybe Scorpius wasn't told all the stories like Rose was, maybe his parents didn't tell him.

"Oh sorry, I guess it is just a house if you didn't know the story." She said embarrassingly, cheeks glowing. Scorpius frowned, his father wasn't proud of his past, and only told him important parts of his story, but Scorpius had a feeling that Rose had researched everything and rapidly listened to her family's tales.

"Would you like to tell me the story Rose?" he asked the beautiful girl. Rose blushed again. She wasn't really good at storytelling but would try for Scorpius.

"This is the Shrieking Shack, an abandoned house until Remus Lupin came to Hogwarts. When he was little, he was bitten by a werewolf, Fenrir Greyback. There is a pathway that is connected by the Womping Willow. It was planted at the school to keep the passage safe. When Remus would scream and howl, people thought it was haunted. Dumbledore encouraged these rumours to keep the real reason hidden. This is where my parents and Uncle Harry found Sirius Black and learned the truth about Peter Pettigrew. It was also where Voldemort hid in the Final Battle. Severus Snape died in the shack." Rose finished, the only other thing she could think to add was that her parents had tried and failed to buy the place a few years back.

While she talked, Scorpius watched her; the pride evident on her face and in her voice was passionate. She was proud of her heritage, happy to share it, learn from it. Scorpius always wondered what it would be like to not be ashamed of his past. Even though his father has changed, people didn't bother to see it. They preferred to remember the Malfoy's as evildoers, Voldemort's inner circle. When in his first year, he hoped he wouldn't be sorted into Slytherin so he could show the world that he was different. But that was not to happen.

"Are you alright Scorpius?" Rose asked, noticing that he was staring at her, it didn't unnerve her, she felt special to be looked at by Scorpius like that. '_No, he's only your friend Rose, nothing more!' _her inner voice screamed.

Scorpius woke out of his thoughts and faced the red head girl. "Fine," he said, answering her question, "so what do you want to do now?" he asked. He watched as Rose's face lit up and her smile widened. _'What a beautiful smile,'_ he thought.

"Let's go to my uncle's store, if that's alright of course" Scorpius nodded, anything to see Rose so happy, so carefree. Normally she was tense, uneasy, with everyone, even with her family, like she is waiting for an attack.

They made their way to Weasley Wizard's Wheezesand once they opened the door, they found themselves muddled and squashed between students. They could see people they knew around them. Rose was looking for her tall red haired uncle and spotted him by the counter, the portrait of her Uncle Fred behind him. He shared that portrait between the shop here and the one in Diagon Alley and always liked to be in the centre of attention. She and Scorpius made their way towards Rose's uncle and Scorpius couldn't help but feel nervous at meeting him.

"Hey Uncle George, hey Uncle Fred," Rose greeted cheerily, "how are you?" she asked.

"Well, hello Rose," the portrait of her dead uncle replied, "well I am very well, and once I see all my nieces and nephews, I will sleep in the quiet shop of Diagon Alley."

"Hey Rose," Uncle George greeted his niece, "oh and young Scorpius Malfoy, well what are you two doing here... together?" He finished his question icily. Scorpius gulped loudly and Rose blushed nervously.

"Um, we are on prefect duty Uncle George, Scorpius is my partner." Rose explained in a shaky voice. George eyed the two carefully, it looked like a little more than prefect duty and friendship, not that he had anything against the Malfoys. He's seen Draco's change, but he knew not to mention his nieces new found friendship with the young Malfoy, not even to his wife, if his little brother Ron ever caught wind of it, he could possibly combust with anger.

"Um Rose, could you be a dear and get some Puking Pastilles from the storage room? Roxy and Freddie couldn't come to help today and I really need to stay at the counter." George asked his niece. Rose nodded, confused to why her uncle didn't just use magic to summon them.

When Rose disappeared through the crowed, George turned to the young Slytherin.

"I am warning you, I might be cool about your friendship, whereas others in my family may not. I want to believe that your family is good, but if you hurt Rose, you deal with all of us and I won't vouch for you." He threatened. Scorpius gulped again.

"I would never hurt her sir, I promise." He vowed and he meant it. George Weasley nodded and they stood together with a very awkward silence for Rose to come back with the Puking Pastilles. She came back five minutes later with a couple of boxes in her hand and put them on the counter.

"Here you are Uncle George, is that all?" she asked. Her uncle nodded his head.

"Thanks for your help Rosie." He said warmly and gave his niece a hug. Rose and Scorpius left the store and headed to the direction of the Three Broomsticks. Rose was definitely glad that he didn't lead her to Madam Puddifoot's. Aaron always liked to show her off there, making them sit together and make out. She hated the frills and pinkness of the place, it was exceptionally worse on Valentine's Day. The thought of it all made Rose shudder. She preferred the simplicity of the Three Broomsticks; she loved the warm homey feel of it all.

Scorpius led them to a table and pulled out a chair for her in a very gentlemen like way. Rose blushed a "thanks" and Scorpius sat opposite her on the small table. He ordered a butterbeer and waited for Rose to order her butterbeer with some ginger in it. Aaron never let her order her own food or drink. When the waiter brought their order, Rose and Scorpius got to talking. Rose talked about Paige's crush of Albus, while Scorpius talked about the mischief he and Luke got up to when they were younger. The stories they told each other left them laughing so hard that they were crying. Rose and Scorpius both thought of how easy it was for them to be around each other, there was no family tension and honour to make them feel like enemies, no violent history to make their time awkward when they were together. Never in her life had Rose felt so carefree.

After they finished their drinks, they left the warm ambiance of the Three Broomsticks and into the autumn air of Hogsmead's main street. They laughed as they talked of trivial things, enjoying their time and keeping an eye on the students around them. They were nearing the end of their time together and were near Weasley Wizards Wheezes when Rose noticed something peculiar in the corner of her eye, and more importantly she recognised the people crowding that peculiar thing. She nudged Scorpius to get his attention and they made their way into the alley way where Lily Potter and Hugo Weasley were crowding around a dark shadow.

"What do you think it is Lil?" Rose heard her brother ask.

"I dunno Hugo. It's probably nothing, just a cloak!" the cloak jumped. So did Hugo.

"It moved Lil; I think we should get out of here." Hugo said, his voice filled with fear.

"Stop being a baby Hugo, my dad has a cloak that can turn you invisible, it's probably has a charm on it!" she said facing him, then her eyes widened when she saw Rose and Scorpius behind them.

"Lily, Hugo, what do you have here?" she asked looking around the pair at the cloak. Her eyes widened when she saw what it was, years of reading raced through her mind, especially Care of Magical Creatures lessons with Hagrid. _'Lethifold resembles a back cloak perhaps half an inch thick. Suffocates and digests its prey at night.'_ What Rose couldn't figure out was why it was here, out during the day, and in England of all places, rare creatures like this are found in the tropics, like Papua New Guinea, where it is hot, not cold.

"Lil, Hugo, we should leave, NOW!" she yelled and her cousins and Scorpius started to inch away, leaving Rose still stunned, she wanted to move but couldn't. Her fear numbed her ever working mind.

"Rose, get away from there! ROSE!" Scorpius screamed, now realising what Rose faced. But it was too late, the Lethifold moved closer to its prey, relishing in the fact that it can now eat. It happened so fast that Rose couldn't remember what she was doing, the Lethifold jumped and Rose whipped out her wand and tried to think. Any happy, strong memory to conjure what could repel the Lethifold. The adrenalin rushed through her veins as she thought of her family, their love and of Scorpius, and their new found friendship.

"Expecto Patronum" Rose said weakly. Wisps of white smoke came out of her wand. She would have to do better. The Lethifold was on her now and she could feel her breathing cut off.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" she heard a familiar voice scream and a white lion roared and suddenly Rose's vision was filled with white light, not black and she could breathe again. She stood up weakly to see the Lethifold hiding in the corner, Scorpius came up beside her and raised his wand and looked at her. She raised her own wand, knowing that together was the only way to make sure that the Lethifold stayed far away.

"Expecto Patronum!" Scorpius yelled while Rose croaked. The white lion and a beautiful white swan fought together and the Lethifold disappeared.

Relieved, Scorpius looked at Rose, and noticed that she was unusually pale. She fell against him and he caught her as her legs gave way.

The last thing Rose could remember before the darkness took over was Scorpius' face, filled with worry hovering over her while he was screaming her name.

**Okay, for all you who have no idea what a Lethifold is, here is a bit of information that can be found in the book Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scarmander (a comic relief book by J.K Rowling) It is a fantastic book and you should check it out and other comic relief books.**

**Lethifold- also known as Living Shroud **

**M.O.M CLASSIFICATION: XXXXX**

**The Lethifold is a mercifully rare creature found solely in tropical climates. It resembles a black cloak perhaps half an inch thick (thicker if it has recently killed and digested a victim) which glides along the ground at night. The earliest account we have of a Lethifold was written by the wizard Flavius Belby, who was fortunate enough to survive a Lethifold attack in 1782 while holidaying in Papua New Guinea.**

**As Belby dramatically reveals, the Patronus is the only spell known to repel the Lethifold. Since it generally attacks the sleeping, though, its victims rarely have a chance to use any magic against it. Once its prey has been successfully suffocated, the Lethifold digests its food there and their in their bed. It then exits the house slightly thicker and fatter than before, leaving no trace of itself or its victims.**

**Okay, now for a bit of sad news. My friends and I got together and we agreed that because I (DanielaCullen1901) initiate our projects, that I pause writing my other stories to work on A Catholic Love because we feel that if we finish that short story, it will give us more time to update this and our other stories and updates will be more frequent. I promise you that WE WILL continue this story and I am very sorry for inconveniences. Please feel free to check out our other stories and A Catholic Love. **

**Thank you and please review. This is so far our favourite chapter so enjoy!**

**Oh and also guys have you seen the 3****rd**** Deathly Hallows trailer? It's the best one yet and it is amazing!**

**See you next time! **

**D… and Em! Xx**


End file.
